


Jin Ling

by SutaZheng



Category: MODAOZUSHI, Mo Dao Zu Shi, zhuiling
Genre: First time writing on AO3, Fluff, Love Story, M/M, Smut? Maybe, nipple sucking, ongoing, zhuiling - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutaZheng/pseuds/SutaZheng
Summary: One day while Sizhui was in the garden Jin Ling comes to Gusu while bickering with Jingyi. After Sizhui calms the two down Jingyi decides the three should play with the bunnies. Upon playing with the bunnies Jin Ling finds a particular unique bunny.
Relationships: Lan SiZhui/Jin Ling
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Unedited 

One day while Sizhui was in the garden Jin Ling comes to Gusu while bickering with Jingyi. After Sizhui calms the two down Jingyi decides the three should play with the bunnies. Upon playing with the bunnies Jin Ling finds a particular unique bunny.

On a sunny peaceful day in gusu Lan Sizhui sits in the garden with a white little bunny in his hands. He pets the small creature and closes his eyes enjoying the soft breeze hitting his face. It wasn’t too sunny and it wasn’t too windy either. It was a perfect day until he hears two familiar voice bickering.

“Jingyi! Shut your mouth for once you moron! Why do you always have to be such a big mouth! Now my uncle knows everything!” It was Jin Ling and Jingyi. Sizhui sighs before letting his bunny go and get’s up curious about what the two were talking about. “Jin Ling? What brings you here today?” Sizhui asked politely. “Senior Wei begged me to convince my uncle so the two can go and hang out with each other. After convincing my uncle he said yes.” Jin Ling said rolling his eyes. “Then why are you here?” Jingyi said as he raised his eyes brows. 

Jingyi smirks. “I-I’m here because I want to! You have a problem with that!” Jin Ling yells with a red face. “Mmm, are you sure that’s what you said to your uncles???” Jingyi responded teasingly. “Jingyi, enough. Don’t tease him anymore.” Sizhui said and smiles. “Fine. Anyway, Since Jin Ling is already here why don’t we go play with the bunnies!” Jin Ling scoffs. “What are we? Five year olds?” Jin Ling crosses his arms and rolls his eyes. “It’ll be fun! The bunnies here are super cute!” Jingyi grabs Sizhui and Jin Ling’s Hands before arriving at the crowd of bunnies.

“Be carful, don’t step on them.” Sizhui says as he carefully walks around. While Sizhui and Jingyi were distracted with the bunnies Jin Ling sits behind them and watches a couple bunnies walk around him. Eventually one comes and climbs onto his lap. It looks up and Jin Ling with curious eyes wondering who this human was. It tilts it’s head to the side and Jin Ling can’t help it but to smile at the cute thing. “Adorable.” He pets the bunny and picks it up. He brings it up near his face and adores the little creature. That’s when he notice a red fire mark on it’s forehead. “When did this appear?” He rubs the mark but it wouldn’t come off. Suddenly it starts glowing. The bunny then jumps towards Jin Ling’s face And hits his forehead. “What the!?”

When the bunny fell it runs away. Sizhui and Jingyi quickly turn around to see Jin Ling on the grass unconscious. “Jin Ling!” Sizhui goes and picks Jin Ling up rushing to go find Wei Ying and Lan Zhan. “Senior Wei! Senior Wei! Help! Jin Ling fell unconscious!” Jiang Cheng runs towards Sizhui and looks at Jin Ling. “What happened to him!” Jiang Cheng yelled. “I don’t know! He randomly shouted and when me and Jingyi turned around he was already unconscious.” Sizhui looks at Jin Ling worried. “Give him to me.” Wei Ying said as he approaches Sizhui and Jingyi. Sizhui gives Jin Ling to Wei Ying and they head to a room. 

“Everyone get out.” Sizhui and everyone else nods before leaving Wei Ying and Jin Ling alone. A couple minutes later a loud cry could be heard. “Wahhh!!!!” Sizhui and Jingyi rushes in to see Jin Ling sitting on the bed balling his eyes out. “I want my daddy!!!” Everyone stares at Jin Ling completely speechless and shocked. Jin Ling seemed smaller and shorter. He also had bunny ears with a small little bunny tail. “H-how.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I want milk from here.”

Unedited 

“Wh-at?” Sizhui stands there shock. “Senior Wei? How did this happen.” The Lan boy asked. Wei Ying with sparkles in eyes responds excitedly. “It’s been thousands of years since this has happened! The bunny that turned Jin Ling into a bunny is an ancient Bunny that lived long ago! Those bunny’s could turn into humans! But after evil spirts hunted them down it was said that they had all died. But I still can’t believe Jin Ling ran into one!” Everyone in the room looks at Wei Ying like was crazy person. “What? It’s true! I read about it in a scroll once!” Wei Ying protested.

Jingyi opens his mouth about to speak when they were interrupted by Jin Ling. “Daddy!” Jin Ling smiles happily and hugs Sizhui’s legs. Sizhui blushes and helps the very short Jin Ling up. “Oh and he was also cursed!” Wei Ying mentions. “Is this a good or bad curse?” Jiang Cheng asked. “It doesn’t look like anything bad is happening to Jin Ling other then his hight change and... personality change.” Wei Ying grins at the bubbly Jin Ling who was hugging Sizhui’s legs. “Jin Ling is still a teenager but is just very... short.”

Later that day Jiang Cheng decides that for the mean time he’ll take care of Jin Sect while Wei Ying tries to figure out a way to cure Jin Ling. “Alright Jin Ling, you’ll be sleeping in here tonight.” Wei Ying, Sizhui, Jingyi sets up a comfy bed with a ton of Soft blankets And pillows just like Jin Ling requested. “Goodnight Jin Ling!” Sizhui and Jingyi says before leaving. Suddenly Jin Ling starts balling his eyes out again. “What’s wrong?” Sizhui hurriedly rushes to Jin Ling’s side concerned. “Daddy is leaving me!!!!” Jingyi And Wei Ying immediately burst out laughing. “He called you daddy again!” Jingyi laughed. “Jingyi it’s not funny.” 

Sizhui closes his eyes a little bit annoyed. “Is daddy mad at me? Does daddy hate me??? Vuuu!!!! Daddy doesn’t love me!! Vuuu!!!” Sizhui picks Jin Ling up who about to his waist and puts him on his lap. “It’s ok I’m here.” He tries to calm the crying Jin Ling down but it was no use. Sizhui who was out of ideas looks at Wei Ying desperately. He mouths help me but Wei Ying only shrugs his shoulders. He walks over to Jin Ling and plays with him. “Little Jin Ling~ Don’t cry anymore ok? Or else your daddy will be sad.” Jingyi who was still in the room covers his mouth trying his best not to laugh. 

“Daddy won’t be sad anymore if I stop crying?” Wei Ying smiles and nods his head. Jin Ling turns around and cups Sizhui’s face with his little cute bunny ears twitching. “Daddy please don’t be sad!” Jin Ling leans in and kisses Sizhui on the cheek. “Please forgive me!” Sizhui who was completely shock by the little boy’s action blushed. Wei Ying who was on his knees facing Jin Ling was also shocked along with Jingyi. “What’s wrong daddy? Do you not to forgive me?” Jin Ling’s lips quiver and tears stars forming in his eyes again. “Why don’t you two leave so I can handle him alone?” Sizhui suggests. Wei Ying and Jingyi nods their head and leaves.

“Shhh, don’t cry, don’t cry. Daddy forgives you.” Jin Ling who was still sniffling sinks himself into Sizhui’s arms. Sizhui holds Jin Ling like anyone would hold a baby in their arms. “Can I get some milk?” Jin Ling suddenly asks. “Ok then, why don’t we go see if we have any milk then.” Jin Ling shakes his head. “I want milk from here.” He pokes Sizhui’s chest and looks up at Sizhui with puppy eyes. “But Jin Ling, I’m a man. I can’t produce milk like other women do.” Jin Ling stars crying again. “But I want mommy’s milk!!” Sizhui nearly chokes after being called mommy. “I thought I was your dad?” Jin Ling continues to cry. “But I want you to be my mommy so I can get milk!!!” Sizhui sighs. “Ok then, I’ll let you suck.” 

Sizhui becomes scarlet red at his own words. “I’ll let you suck.” At the thought of that made him feel embarrassed but it was what Jin Ling wanted so he reluctantly agrees after all, Jin Ling is not in the right mind set. He tries his best to remove his robes out of the way and exposes his nipples for Jin Ling. The little boy smiles and begins to suck. After awhile his nipples has become from pink to bright red. “Ok that’s enough for tonight Jin Ling.” Sizhui puts his robes back together and tucks Jin Ling to bed. “I want mommy to sleep with me.” Jin Ling says with pouty lips. Sizhui smiles and agrees. “Ok then.” He takes off his shoes and layers until he was left with his last layer. Tonight was pretty hot so he decides to sleep shirtless. He takes off his shirt and joins Jin Ling in bed. “Good night aling.” 

“Good night mommy.”

To be continued :>


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can you come in here, I need help with something.”

Unedited 

The next morning Sizhui wakes up to see Jin Ling sleeping beside him. Sizhui smiles and runs his thumb across Jin Ling’s cheek. “Jin Ling, it’s time to wake up.” The little boy slightly twitches and wakes up. “But I want to sleep more.” Jin Ling rubs his eyes and looks up at Sizhui cutely. Sizhui helps Jin Ling up and the two gets ready. “Senior Wei will come and play with you in a bit ok. I have to go now.” Sizhui smiles and opens his door to leave but then Jin Ling tugs onto him. “I want mommy to feed me first.” 

“Don’t worry. Senior Wei will feed you aling.” Jin Ling shakes his head. “I want mommy’s milk.” Sizhui once again chokes on air. “I can’t right now Jin Ling, maybe later ok?” Jin Ling frowns and starts crying. “B-but I want mommy’s milk!!” Sizhui sighs and picks Jin Ling up in his arms. “This is the last time.” He closes the door and goes to sit on his bed. He moves his robes out the way and let’s Jin Ling suck. Sizhui closes his eyes and starts to space out until he felt something was off with Jin Ling.

He had stopped sucking and Sizhui spoke. “Jin Ling? What’s wrong?” He looks down and to his horror Sizhui sees a Jin Ling who was his teenage self again but with bunny ears. Jin Ling pushes Sizhui away and falls on the ground. “Th-this is a mistake I didn’t mean to suck on your... ugh forget it!” Jin Ling blushes and covers his face with his hands. Just at that moment Wei Ying barges in with Lan Zhan behind him. “Where-“ Wei Ying stops midway through the door and looks at Sizhui and Jin Ling scanning them up and down. “What are you two up to?” 

Sizhui was on the bed with his nipples exposed for anyone to see. “It’s not what you think!” Sizhui tries to clarify but it was too late. “Hahaha!! Don’t tell me Jin Ling sucked your-“ Lan Zhan covers Wei Ying’s mouth. “Listen first.” Wei Ying frowns and removes Lan Zhan’s hand. “Fine.” He grumbles. “It just happened! I-I don’t why I did it ok? I was transformed into a little kid!” Jin Ling says with a bright red face and stands up. Sizhui quickly fixes his robes and clears his throat.

“Jin Ling was still a little kid when he asked me this s-so please don’t get the wrong idea here S-senior Wei.” Sizhui feeling embarrassed wanted to dig a hole and burry himself in it. “Hehe. Sure, sure, whatever you say Sizhui~” Wei Ying says teasingly. “But anyway I have good news and bad news.” Jin Ling and Sizhui now a little more serious pays attention Wei Ying forgetting the little embarrassing scene that just happened. 

“Do you two want the good news first or the bad news.” 

“The good news.” Both Sizhui and Jin Ling said together. “Good news is, it’s not permanent.” “Then what’s the bad news?” Jin Ling asked. “It’ll take about three weeks until the curse is gone.” Jin Ling widens his eyes. “What!? B-but what the sect?!” Wei Ying laughs. “We’ve got it all cover.” Wei Ying answers. “Are you sure.” Jin Ling asked as he eyes Wei Ying suspiciously. “Of course we got it under cover my dear nephew.” Wei Ying puts his arms around Jin Ling’s shoulder reassuring him everything is gonna be alright.

“What could go wrong with running your sect?” 

Everything.  
_______________________________________  
Soon enough Wei Ying leaves with Lan Zhan leaving Sizhui and Jin Ling alone. But before leaving Wei Ying also mentions Jin Ling will have personality changes for no reason. “What now?” The awkwardness between the two boys grew. “I need to go have a bath. I probably stink.” Jin Ling says as he looks down at his body. “I’ll go ask some people to get the tub ready.” Sizhui says before getting up and leaving.

After the bath was ready Jin Ling’s strips off of his clothes. Jin Ling finally sinking into the water let’s out a sigh of relief. The calmness around him made Jin Ling relax and sit there for about five minutes. “Hey Sizhui are you there?” Sizhui who has been staring off into space is caught off guard. “Huh? Oh, what is it Jin Ling?” He asked. “Can you come in here, I need help with something.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is no summary. Sorry.

Unedited 

“Can you come in here, I need help with something.”

“Of course Jin Ling, what do you need?” Sizhui asked but got no response. “Jin Ling?” Sizhui called out but still nothing. “Jin Ling? Are you ok in there?” Sizhui called out worried. Still nothing, worried Sizhui rushes in to see that Jin Ling wasn’t in the wooden tub anymore. “Where did you-“ 

“Shhh, be quite.” Sizhui widens his eyes as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. “J-Jin Ling please, let go.” Sizhui begged. “No.” Jin Ling then quickly Undo Sizhui’s robs and before Sizhui could react he was only left in his pants. Suddenly with a hard shove Sizhui and Jin Ling fall into the big wooden tub. 

With a loud gasp Sizhui is no longer in the water and rather standing up in the tub he looks at Jin Ling. “Jin Ling, what has gotten into you!?” Jin Ling ignoring the older Lan quickly kissed him on the lips shutting him up. Jin Ling pulls away panting. “I only want you.” He whispers in Sizhui’s ear. Jin Ling moves down slowly and pulls Sizhui’s pants down. “Jin Ling! We’re in the water!” Jin Ling didn’t care and continued with his actions.

Seeing the semi hard dick Jin Ling smiles and kisses the tip of it. Sizhui’s dick twitches at the kiss and Jin Ling once again smiles placing another kiss. Sizhui groans. He knows he’s supposed to push Jin Ling away but he couldn’t find himself to. He could only stand there as Jin Ling places soft kisses all around his now fully hard dick. 

Jin Ling gives a couple cat licks before finally engulfing the whole thing in his mouth. “J-Jin Ling, where gonna get caught s-stop.” Sizhui said weakly. The pleasure was too good. He enjoyed the way Jin Ling sucked him off a little too much. He couldn’t hold on any longer. “Ah~” Sizhui let’s out a loud moan as he felt himself about to cum. “Jin Ling I’m gonna c-cum.” He tilts his back while pushing his hip further out choking Jin Ling in the process as a load cum shots out and into Jin Ling’s mouth. 

Jin Ling gladly swallows the whole thing and stands up. He grabs Sizhui’s shoulder and pushes him down to sit. “Fuck me~” he moaned out seductively. “Jin Ling no, stop!” Sucking his dick was fine but having sex was not a good idea. Jin Ling is still quite young, he can’t just lose his virginity to someone who he doesn’t even have an intimate relationship with. 

Jin Ling was switching personalities. They shouldn’t do this, it was a bad idea. Snapping out of his thoughts he sees Jin Ling’s back facing him as he slowly devour Sizhui’s hard dick. The sight of Jin Ling’s ass presented to him made Sizhui almost forget about having sex being a bad idea. Jin Ling decides to tease Sizhui and goes under the water to move his ass up more closer to Sizhui face. Jin Ling swiftly moves his butt to the left and right teasing Sizhui more.

When Jin Ling felt like he couldn’t hold his breath any longer stops. He submerges out of the water and places his entrance right on Sizhui’s hard throbbing dick. “Jin Ling! Sizhui! Are you guys in there!” A sudden voice yells out. Jin Ling quickly pulls away and get’s up in a panic along with Sizhui. “We’re busy!” 

“Oh, and busy with what?” Jingyi asked. “Just don’t come inside!” Sizhui rushes out of the bath room to find a new pair of robes and quickly puts it on. Sizhui goes back inside the bath room to find Jin Ling shivering. His clothes were wet. He goes back out and hands some of his robes and gives it to Jin Ling. “What are you two doing in there? Are you guys having se-“ 

“Jingyi, we are not doing anything.” Sizhui scolds. “Alright, alright. Whatever you say.” When the two is dressed they open the door for Jingyi to come inside. “Why are you both wet?” Jingyi eyed the two suspiciously. “I went to go bath after Jin Ling was done.” Sizhui said quickly covering himself up with lies. He didn’t want to lie but he can’t just say hey so Jin Ling called out for me and when I entered the bath room he pushed me into the water and gave me blow job and we almost had sex until you came!

“You know, Jin Ling looks like he’s your husband in those gusu robes.”


End file.
